In your arms
by Bells Rebel
Summary: Edward le propone a Bella hacerce pasar por su novia para darle celos a Tania. Mal Summary


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Quiero agradecer a mi beta Sara Triana que me ayudo muchísimo sari esta pequeña historia va para ti y para alguien que quiero mucho.

**In your arms**

Ella ya no sabia que hacer, acababa de ver a Edward en brazos de esa de nuevo y no entendía como a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente gracias a la parejita de su amigo seguía enamorada de él, ya no quería llorar más, lo único que importaba era su felicidad, ella misma le había ayudado a alcanzarla y no era quien para arrebatársela de las manos, aun sabiendo que Tania era una perra sin escrúpulos que solo jugaba con él a su antojo.

No podía borrar ese momento de su mente, odiaba ver como ella tenia en sus manos lo que Bella tanto deseaba, ella debería ser quien lo besara, lo abrazara y en verdad le diera su amor, al pensar esto no pudo evitar que dos traicioneras lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, las limpio con dolor y rabia por ser débil, por llorar por algo que nunca seria pero aun más rabia por que Edward nunca sabría lo que ella estaba sufriendo por su amor.

Necesitaba olvidarlo salir de ese lugar antes que la presión en su pecho le hiciera imposible respirar, así que puso su reproductor de música a todo volumen y salió a correr lejos, donde ni él, ni su novia pudieran dañarla más aunque fuera por unos momentos, pero en ese mismo instante se arrepintió, esa canción le recordaba tanto a Edward pero sobretodo la situación que ella estaba viviendo.

**I'll keep going on  
>As just another one<br>With another song  
>Who wants to be the only one for you<strong>

Los acordes de esa hermosa canción le traían una y otra vez a su mente los recuerdos de los meses pasados. Bella no pudo evitar recordar esa conversación que marcaria su vida para siempre

_**Inicio del flash back:**_

_Había acabado de llegar del instituto mas nerviosa que nunca, Edward le había dicho que necesitaban hablar de algo muy importante y ella no sabia que le iba a decir así que estaba realmente expectante, abrió su facebook y el ya la estaba esperando y no tardo en saludarla._

_Edward: Hola Bella. Se que es algo complicado pero necesito un favor de ti _

_Bella: Hola Ed dime en que te puedo ayudar_

_A esta altura ella no podía estar más nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y sentía miles de mariposas recorrer su estomago pero lo que ella no imaginaba era lo que él le iba a pedir._

_Edward: Bella se que es algo difícil pero enserio te necesito, quiero que te hagas pasar por mi novia._

_No sabia que decir ni como reaccionar, lo único que tenia claro es que esa relación no seria real_

_Bella: ¿Pero como así? ¿para que quieres eso?_

_Ella ya sabía su respuesta pero solo necesitaba confirmarlo._

_Edward: quiero darle celos a Tania, sabes que he hecho de todo y ella no me presta atención y lo único que se me ocurrió fue esto, por favor Bella necesito tu ayuda. _

_Bella: Esta bien Edward te ayudare Edward: te quiero tanto, gracias gracias gracias amiga_

_Y con esas últimas palabras él le acabo de romper un poco más su corazón, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, todo era tan bizarro, solo si él supiera cuanto lo quería quizás las cosas cambiarían, pero Bella sabía que no podía arriesgarse, un desplante de parte de él sería la muerte para ella así que prefería seguirle el juego y aparentar, a decirle lo que sentía y perderlo._

_**Fin Del flash back**_

**Just another guy  
>Blinded by your smile<br>Just a lonely heart  
>Can't stand this aching feeling we're apart<br>Apart**

Bella ya no podía aguantar más las lagrimas, recordar todo lo que había pasado y la canción, no era una combinación muy buena para poder olvidar esos momentos junto a Edward. Que a pesar de ser mentira ella los había atesorado como si hubieran sido reales.

I_**nicio**__**del**__**flash**__**back:**_

_Luego de esa extraña conversación Bella no sabia que hacer, nadie se podía enterar de Ese favor, así que era mejor intentar concentrarse en algo más. Toda la tarde y la noche las paso alterada a más no poder, no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar a su llegada al instituto. En la mañana se levanto como toda una autómata, sabía que no había nadie en casa por que su padre tenia turno en la jefatura y su madre lo más probable era que estuviera ya de camino al gimnasio o a verse con alguna de sus amigas a pesar de lo temprano que era._

_Bella estaba casi atorándose con su desayuno cuando escucho el sonido de un claxon, no sabía quién podría ser y al asomarse no podía ser mayor su sorpresa al ver a Edward apoyado en su volvo plateado y cegándola con su sonrisa, esa que era una combinación entre picardía e inocencia que solo él era capaz de mostrar, no podía soportar el dolor de saber que aunque para los demás ellos aparentarían ser felices, nada podía estar mas lejos de la realidad por que solo unas horas habían pasado y ella cada vez se sentía más lejos de él y de su corazón._

_Al llegar al instituto todos los miraban, era verdad que para nadie era un secreto que ellos eran buenos amigos pero saber que eran "pareja" fue todo un shock para ellos, en especial Tanía quien miraba a Bella con ganas de matarla y cortarla en pedacitos, aunque ella se sintió intimidada no podía hacer mas, en ese momento volteo a ver a su acompañante y pudo ver esa sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro por que al igual que ella Edward vio la mirada furibunda de Tanía, en ese mismo instante Bella supo que ese era el comienzo del fin. _

_**Fin Del flash back**_

Bella no puedo evitar recordar todos los desplantes que su "novio" le hacía, era verdad, en público era el más amable, caballeroso y hasta cursi hombre enamorado, pero en privado no era mas que un pedante enamorado de otra que solo la utilizaba a su conveniencia, ella no podía olvidar como su amistad se había ido al olvido con el pasar de los días y cada vez la utilizaba más mientras ella solo podía pensar en estar en sus brazos y que le profesara ese amor a ella y no a la zorra de Tanía.

**Let me sleep in your arms  
>Let me breathe<br>This clean bright light surrounding you **

Los días pasaban y su relación cada día la confundía mas, Edward tenia momentos en los que no parecía utilizarla, si no que más bien la trataba como si en verdad la quisiera, aunque eso solo fuera un espejismo de la loca mente de Bella, ella sabia que no era bella al igual que esa, por que había que admitir que aunque fuera una puta sin escrúpulos era hermosa, no inteligente, pero si hermosa.

**I know I'm not smart  
>But still I'm trying hard<br>Let me be your guard  
>Protecting you, my angel, from the dark<strong>

Bella deseaba ser todo para Edward pero sabia que no era así todo se veía como de un cuento de hadas

, y ya se había resignado a la triste realidad de amar a alguien imposible.

Bella se había cansado de correr ahora caminaba casi por inercia hacia su prado ese que solo conocían ella y Edward, ese lugar que él le había mostrado en una de sus tantas "citas".

_**Inicio del flash back:**_

_-¿Edward a donde vamos? -Eres impaciente, ¿no pequeña? - No solo que estamos lejos y se hace tarde no quiero estar de noche en el bosque. _

_Esto no era del todo mentira, pero lo que más la asustaba era estar tan lejos con él y sabia que si se ponía nerviosa iba a terminar diciéndolo lo que sentía por él y no podía haber algo peor que eso. -ya llegamos, tras esos arboles esta nuestro destino. Bella había quedado atónita luego de caminar unos pasos mas hasta alcanzar los arboles, lo que veía era irreal, era un prado de ensueño lleno de flores de hermosos colores, todo se veía cono en un cuento de hadas y el ver a Edward tan concentrado mirando al cielo con tanta paz solo la hacia pensar que era un sueño hasta que se volteo a verla con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y le indico que se sentara junto a el, esos eran los momentos en lo que ella mas deseaba que fuera real su relación._

_**Fin****Del****flash****back**_

**I will not pretend  
>That I'm just a friend<br>My deliverance  
>Will you think about me every now and then<br>When I call again**

Bella tenia que dejar de recordad, eso no le hacia bien a nadie, ella sabia que no podía pretender ser solo la amiga de él, por que ese amor cada día la estaba consumiendo mas y mas, y lo peor es que cada instante las ganas de llamarlo de nuevo y contarle lo que sentía eran mas grandes pero aunque su corazón y mente le gritaban que lo hiciera, no podía, ella no era tan desgraciada como para arruinarle su felicidad.

Junto a esa conclusión llegaron recuerdos realmente dolorosos a su memoria.

_**Inicio del flash back:**_

_Edward acababa de tocar a su puerta como un loco y ella supo en ese mismo instante que su corazón muy pronto iba a acabar de romperse, deseaba que le dijera que había descubierto que la amaba pero sabia que no seria de esa manera, así que decidió ser fuerte y escuchar lo que su amigo tenia que contarle._

_-Bella ha pasado algo maravilloso, Tania dijo que me quería que se había dado cuenta que era una estúpida por no haberme dicho que si antes, esto es genial ¿no lo crees?_

_Ella no sabia que decir o hacer, solo podía escuchar como en su pecho su corazón caía como un cristal roto, pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo en su meditación ya que los fuertes brazos de Edward la rodearon para darle vueltas por el aire y decirle una y mil veces gracias._

_-Esto a sido todo gracias a ti sin tú ayuda estaría aun sin Tania gracias de verdad, ahora ya no tenemos por que seguir con todo esto._

_Y con esas últimas palabras Edward Cullen había acabado de destrozar el pobre corazón de su amiga, desde ese día su relación había tenido fin, para darle paso a "la linda y tierna historia de amor ente Edward Cullen y Tania Denalli" y también había comenzado el calvario para ella._

_**Fin Del flash back**_

Desde ese entonces ella había dejado de hablar con Edward o cualquier conocido de ellos, al comienzo él intento ubicarla, la llamaba, iba a su casa, la buscaba en la escuela hasta que no lo hizo mas y se decidió a vivir su relación con Tania, tampoco había vuelto a saber de sus hermanos, Alice y Emmett y los hermanos Hale, Jasper y Rosalie las respectivas parejas de los Cullen quienes no se encontraban muy felices por la abrupta decisión de Edward de terminar su relación con Bella para iniciar una con Tania.

Ellos cuatro la habían intentado abordar mas de una vez para saber lo que había pasado pero ella no podía decirles que todo había sido un juego, eso era admitir que había sido una tonta al participar en un juego en el que solamente ganaba él.

Bella por fin había llegado a el prado y a pesar de que su corazón dolía mas al estar ahí no encontraba un mejor lugar para hundirse en su propia miseria sin que nadie fuera testigo del dolor que ese estúpido favor había causado en ella.

**Let me sleep in your arms  
>Let me breathe<br>This clean bright light surrounding you  
>Let me dream in your arms<br>Let me breathe  
>This clean bright light surrounding you<strong>

Cada vez su llanto era más incontrolable, al recordar su pecho se contraía de dolor, su corazón ya roto sangraba y su alma, esa que hubiera sido capaz de entregar para que Edward sintiera una mínima parte del amor que ella sentía por el, cada vez iba muriendo un poco mas, no sabia ya que hacer el dolor aumentaba con cada respiración.

**I can't breathe  
>I can't breathe<br>Without you**

Ella solo deseaba en esos momentos ser quien estuviera en sus brazos, poder soñar protegida por él, pero sabía que eso era un sueño, algo que no sería porque él ahora estaba con quien quería y quien ella misma le ayudo a conseguir.

**In your arms  
>Let me dream in your arms<br>Let me breathe  
>This clean bright light surrounding you<strong>

In your arms


End file.
